Michelangelo returns ( after 30 years )
by animelover123590
Summary: It was 20 years ago when master splinter had kicked his youngest son michelangelo out the family and clan for joining forces with the enemy The SHREDDER when they noticed that Mikey hadn't join they had lost to the the shredder and other enemies. Are they gonna find him and finish the war will mikey forgive them or else...they'll see his new home first
1. Chapter 1

Intro of why mikey got kicked out of the family and they try to get him back

Mikey: What master splinter no I'm sorry. (crying in Raph arms )

Raph,leo,donnie: no father please don't kick our baby brother out please.

Splinter: ( grab and push michelangelo out the door ) Leave and never come back... you are banished from the clan and the family.

All: ( eyes widen ) w..what.

Mikey: father please don't kick me out I had to do it to save you and my brothers... *(was punch in the face by splinter sending him to the floor in shocked )

Donnie: (try to go to mikey's aid but was held by raph) Raph let me go I want to help my baby brother.

Raph: father wont let us , Donnie.

Donnie: I don't care what father says i want to help my baby brother.

Leo: donnie.

Mikey: f...father i...

Splinter: SHUT UP MICHELANGELO I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW.

Mikey: ( head down, dropping something then run away)

Splinter: ( panting, look down) huh Donatello what is this.

Donnie: it's a tape recording and mikey drop it when he left.

Raph: well what are we waiting for lets listen and watch.

Leo: yeah play it splinter.

Splinter : okay my sons.

They put video in and is in shocked and is very angry at the shredder and then see mikey is chained up his arms and his neck and his left eye is slashed and out of breath

**Mikey: ( panting heavy )**

**_Shredder: draw me the Map of the World and tell me where your father is at NOW. _**

**_Mikey: I never tell you (smirks ) master shredder._**

**_Shredder: ( walk up to his face) draw me the Map of the World or else I kill your family starting with your human friends Casey Jones and April o'neil._**

**_Mikey: (eyes widen) no please._**

Donnie: what.

_**April,casey: (weakly look up) michelangelo please don't do it.**_

_**Mikey: april casey no (looking at shredder pleading) please let them go.**_

_**Shredder: tell me you would draw me the Map of the World and i let your friends go.**_

**_Mikey: ( look at april and casey) bite me. Never _**

**_Shredder: ( smirks ) Okay then wat him as your human brother die in front of you and sister._**

**_ Shredder and Kairi stabbed casey in the stomach with a kanta sword_**

All: what he using his weaknes.

**_Casey: (coughs up blood)_**

**_Both: casey no._**

**_Shredder: will you do what I want._**

**_Mikey: n...no._**

**_Shredder: very well now what as _****_we kill your human sister._**

_Donnie,Raph ,Leo, and Splinter : ( eyes widen ) no._

**_Shredder nodded at Kairi she brought her sword up and was about to beheaded her then was shocked to here the wall is breaking then look up and see mikey using all of his strength to bread the chains from the wall the run to Kairi side grab the sword from a shocked Kairi and shredder then flipped the sword to Kairi neck_**

**_Mikey: (eyes turn vampire red and bluish color) I SAID STOP IT RIGHT NOW._**

Splinter: (whaa his darknees is angry now)

Donnie: ( mouth drop) m...mikey.

Leo,Raph: ( eyes widen ) mikey.

**Mikey: LET THEM GO AND HEAL CASEY JONES NOW.**

**Shredder: if you agree to draw the map of the world.**

**April: (shake his head) n..no no mikey don't do it.**

**Casey: please. ...don't do it.**

**Mikey: ( head down) sorry guys (look at master shredder) I'll help you out master shredder.**

Splinter: ( eyes widen in shocked ) w...what!

Donnie: ( tears form,crying) baby bro why why did you do it.

Leo,raph: ( comforting donnie)

**Shredder: ( smirks evilly ) very well michelangelo or should I say midnight.**

**Mikey: ( eyes widen, drop the sword) how did you know my nickname.**

**Shredder: thanks to your father he had to spill it out now or later for the password.**

**Casey: mikey. (coughs up blood)**

**Mikey: hang on casey.**

**Shredder: Kairi heal Casey Jones wound.**

**Kairi: yes master shredder. (heal casey wound )**

**Casey: ( sat up like the undertaker)**

**April: ( hugs casey,try to get mikey)**

**Shredder: ( point an kanta sword at her) **

**Mikey: s...stop don't hurt her.**

**Shredder: don't hurt her what...**

**Mikey: ( tears form ) my master shredder. (bow to him)**

**April&Casey: ( gasp) no miche...MICHELANGELO.**

**Mikey: ( looks at the two sadly) you need to leave please. **

**Kairi: or we hurt your precious (grab mikey in a chokehold)**

**Mikey: ( struggling to breath)**

All: ( eyes widen ) no mikey.

**Both: NO! ? ? ? Don't hurt him well go...**

** april and casey look back at mikey once more tears fell from there checks they are surpires that casey is crying then they disapppered into the shadows and close the door then kairi let go mikey neck as he cough for air**

**Shredder: ( grab mikey mask tails ) lets get you started. **

**Mikey: ( head down sadly ) yes my master.**

**Kairi: ( smirks) I feel bad about mikey.**

**Leo: ( **eyes widen )

Raph: WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT she cares about our little brother.

Donnie : eh since when.

They see the dungeon and throwed michelangelo in and on the bed then shredder got on top of him grab his wrist pinned him on the bed as they watched as the shredder raped there son/brother as he screaming in pain and shocked

Splinter: ( eyes widen then angry ) HE HAS RAPE MY SONS HE WISHED HE DIDNT DID THAT.

Donnie : ( hugging raph leo ) he's innocent why did you rape him.

Raph: when we see him we are gonna kill him.

Mikey: ( eyes widen,gasping)

**Shredder:** ( smirks evilly ) hmm this is your warning if you messed up on one of my charts and maps I'll do it again and much for you, ( grab mikey's neck) do you understand my midnight.

**Mikey: ( nodded weakly) yes sir. Master shredder. **

**Shredder : ( walk away from the bed) good now get started.**

**Mikey: ( grab his head) ahh.**

**Midnight voice: michelangelo let me kill him for you.**

**Mikey: not yet when the time is right you will.**

**Mikey got up from the bed and walk over to the desk and start drawing the North and South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, alusrtalia ,Anartica then about 7 hours mikey stomach start to growl as Mikey ignore it 2nd time**

**Mikey: shut up stomach there not gonna feed you. (sence someone coming) who's there.**

**Kairi: ( eyes widen ) how did you know it was me never mind that I brought you something to eat.**

Raph: don't take it mikey it might be poison

Donnie: mikey.

**Mikey: ( look into Kairi eyes,grab ate the food a little) thank you.**

**Kairi: hey I have one question. **

**Mikey: ( eyes saden) what is it.**

**Kairi: your the runt of the family that always be bullies by your other brothers but you always smiling,never cries, and happy all the time.**

**Mikey: ( stop eating, looking at her) cause I hide the most secrets, shed more tears when I go to sleep, and felt the most painful of the clan that's why I im always happy to hide them.**

Splinter: what my sons is this true.

Donnie: ( head down )

Splinter: ( voice up) is it true.

Leo: most of it father.

Raph: sometimes for the fun for it.

Splinter: yall punished for 2 weeks.

All: ( head down sadly ) yes master.

**Kairi: (pull her hand out of the cell) here I want to give you something.**

**Mikey: what is it. (gasps)**

**Kairi: when I first met you and your brothers I want to give you something so here's a special necklace I made for you.**

**Mikey: ( took it from her slowly) it's beautiful it has my color eyes.**

**Kairi&Mikey: ( say it together) baby blue but when you get sad your eyes turn black and grey. (laughs softly)**

**Mikey: (giggles softly ) We said at the same time.**

**Kairi: (smiles) middy, you have a cute middle naeme.**

**Mikey: (puts on the necklace around his neck,didn't know that it was glowing) thanks Kairi. **

**Kairi: when you hear master shredder footsteps take the necklace off.**

**Mikey: huh why.**

**Kairi: he's gonna destroy the necklace that I made for you.**

**Mikey: (nodded) you know what kairi.**

**Kairi: what midnight.**

**Mikey: your the only person that understands me very well.**

**Kairi: (blushing madly) uhhh... thank you.**

Raph: is he crazy.

Donnie: is this a plan or naw.

Leo: I think it is.

**Mikey: (put his hand out, wave an hand around her) "Ninja Control" let me out of this dungeon.**

**Kairi: (eyes slanted) yes master midnight.**

Splinter: how did he do that.

Donnie: he has to show us that.

**Then mikey heard heavy footsteps coming unhynotized kairi and took the necklace around his neck and put it under his pillow and went back to drawing the map of the world**

**Shredder: Kairi what are you doing down here.**

**Kairi: nothing master just checking if he's doing it right.**

**Shredder: (pat her head) good girl.**

**Mikey: (rolls his eyes, fake gags)**

Raph,Leo and Donnie: (chuckles softly)

Splinter: (smiles)

**Shredder: (smirks) good girl. (look at midnight) Let me see what you've done so far.**

**Mikey: (got out of his chair, walk to him)**

**Shredder: hmm very good but it has to be perfect. (slap and slash mikey in the check hard) do It over.**

All: (gasp) Mikey.

**Kairi: (mouth drop,gasp)**

**Mikey: (bleeding from his check, looking at him sadly) yes master.**

**Shredder: if mess up again I will...(put a kunai knife to his throat) hurt you badly.**

**Mikey: (gulp, nodded ) yes master.**

Splinter: Garr I want to kill him so sadly for hurting my son.

Leo: we all do my splinter escially Raph and Donnie.

Raph and Donnie: (fire in his eyes in anger and they are very mad) YOUR GONNA PAY SHREDDER FOR HURT OUR LITTLE BABY BROTHER.

Splinter: ( head down sadly ) yes my sons.

Leo: (okay)

**Midnight: why can't I just kill him already.**

**Mikey: oh shut the fuck up me.**

**Midnight: ( smirks ) yes my angel. **

**Mikey: ( blushing ) okay.**

** Mikey is humming like an angel while looking at the book after book for information about the world as Kairi is humming with him to the beat**

**Kairi: ( smirks ) You know your the only person that I can understand you completely.**

**Mikey: ( nodded,fist to his chest)**

**Kairi: what does that symbol means.**

**Mikey: you don't know yet.**

**Kairi: no.**

**Mikey: (Laughs heartily ) **

**Kairi: (eyes widen, back away slightly from the dungeon)**

Raph: scary laugh.

Donnie: ( hugging leo) yeah very scary.

**Mikey: it means you have fire in your heart.**

**Kairi: oh whew I taught of something else. **

**Mikey: (smirks like alucard ) hmm you thought what.**

**Kairi: ( eyes widen ) no please I didn't mean that. (screaming in pain )**

**Mikey: (bloodbending her) huh! Your blood is so pure. (show her his teeth) you scared of me or not.**

**Kairi: ( tears in her eyes) no I'm n...not scared... gack. Okay okay yesyesyesyesyes I'm scared.**

Raph: never pissed of mikey.

Splinter,leo,donnie: (gulp,nodded) note taking.

**Mikey: (let her go) okay.**

**Kairi: (fell to her kness, spit blood) Hey what did you to my body.**

**Mikey: it's called bloodbending.**

**Kairi: (confused look ) what does it mean.**

**Mikey: I can control the blood, oil and veins in Humans, robots like the Kraang and Mutants bodies but you can't use it in the full moon, you wouldn't able to control yourself after that you will be come different than the others.**

**Kairi: h...how different...middy.**

**Mikey: (show her his different eye color silver and gold) I did it once when I was 4 years old and I left the lair without father permission and my three brothers weren't watching me.**

Splinter: WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!

Raph, Leo, Donnie : (eyes widen ) no I though we send you to bed .

**Kairi: but what if they noticed your gone.**

**Mikey: HAI!**

** Michelangelo did a jutsu that they didn't know that he made a clone of himself as Kairi is impressed as raph leo and donnie eyes widen of it, splinter is in shocked **

Splinter: how did he master it at an early/young age.

Raph: well that explains a lot.

**Kairi: Tch smart... (look at mikey's scary face, then gulp) oh hehe sorry midnight continue.**

**Mikey: when I got to topside it was a beautiful place the air is just satisfaction and I went to this park for the little kids I noticed these two little kids are being robbed when I bloodbend them for the little kids to escape I didn't know it was a full moon out, my body start to transform, my head start to grow hair with an red hat, my back was fire as it grow into wings. Once the little kids escape as for the adult humans...?... (laughs evilly and licking his lips) were scared shitless was about to run away but I grabbed them and rip there heads off like I was nothing and drink and ate there pure blood and meat it was so delicious. (alucard crazy laugh)**

**Kairi: ( smirks ). ..ol...okay.**

**RaphandDonnie: (shaking like a leaf) scary **

* * *

><p>This is my first time writing a story so how do you guys like it review please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

meanwhile at the battlefield of new York square

Splinter: (panting) m...my sons, april casey leather head retreat **NOW.**

**They look at master splinter then nodded then run away in full speed as the shredder Kairi and others cheered in victory **

Shredder: **VICTORY! Is ours we rule once again. (Laughs evilly )**

** Kari,Tiger claw, Fish head and Slash: Yeah (evil laugh with him)**

**They didn't know that they were being watch from above in the shadows as someone is recording the whole thing **

**Kairi: ( smirks ) (mikey I hope your watching this)**

**Laura: (smirks) master midnight will be please about this (dissappear)**

** At the mystery cave Laura kneel to a shadow figure whom polishing his weapons **

**Laura: master I have returned with news.**

**Jarvis, and animals: (behind the shadow figure)**

**...: bring it to me Laura.**

**Laura: (gave him the video of the battle)**

**...: ( smirks ) excellent hmm (smirks, laugh ) so they have lost again hello Kairi.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the new sewer home-<strong>

Splinter: (panting) I'm too old for this?

**Raphael: **Father we aren't going anywhere with this shell mess unless we have our little brother back ( groans,skulking) baby bro.

April: (sighs) I miss little Mikey-kun. (fell to her kness)

Leo: we all do April. ( Have an idea ) Sensei can we bring our baby brother back.

Raph: (eyes lit up) that a great idea fearless leader.

Lh: yeah great idea.

Donnie,april,casey,leatherhead: (agreed with the question) that's a great idea leo, hey Sensei can we...?

Splinter:** NO!? Don't you dare bring Michelangelo back here.**

**They gap in horror and in shocked that master splinter had said to them viciously to them**

**April,casey,leatherhead: what master splinter...**

Raph,Leo,Donnie: what but father..?..why!

Splinter: (head down,sadly) I just don't want to see him right now. I think he's still mad at me for kicking him out of the family, He wont forgive me what i did to him.

Raph: father, we need our little brother back home NOW, we can finally defeat the shredder with our brother back please master splinter can we ask him.

Leatherhead: I... want my best friend michelangelo back. Its so lonley without him i miss his inoccent smile and laugh.

Raph,leo,donnie: we miss his pranking on us so much but mostley we always aruge about something he calms us down and bring us together as a family.

April: he always check on me if im okay at school and work. He brings me flowers and sometimes jewelry.

Casey: He makes sure if i stop doing drugs and stop getting into trouble all the time and tells me to beat the shit out of someone who mess with april and ( fell to the floor sulking ) MIKEY WE WANT HIM BACK PLEASE.

Splinter: he takes cares of me when I was very sick and help me when we cook together for the family. (eyes widen and smile) Okay we'll see him.

All: **yeah. **

Splinter: but do anyone know where he lives now.

Casey: I do master splinter, but it's not an regular home though you all might be in for a surprise. Come on!

They followed Casey Jones to the wilderness then two to three hours they have arrived at an cave then went in then at the way bottom of the cave it was and black and grey door in front of them they except casey was shocked

Raph: uh are you sure this is the right place, casey.

Casey: yeah. (knock on the door rythemly)

**_Computerized voice: _**_May i have the master voice code password please._

Donnie: eh a password does anyone know the password.

Casey: (mikey's voice) Life Is Misery, Man 64235.

**_Computerized voice: _**_thank you, you may come in and buckle up. _

All: huh.

Once the ground under them has open up then they fell in about 20 feet some are screaming that there gonna die as Raph casey and April are laughing and smiling then about 6 seconds later they landed on very soft pillows and covers

Donnie: Whooo that was fun.

Casey, April, Raph: yeah lets do that again...

Splinter: NO lets not.

Then they where surrounded by 4 guards and the captain of the guards pointing an razor gun blade pointing at them as they were shocked at the sight of the big ass blades pointing at them to there necks and dangerously at Casey's neck

Anuria: who are you and what do you want intruders.

Casey: whoa hey guys its me Casey Jones.

Anuria: hmm stand down men sorry about that Casey though you were the enemy, so who did you bring with you this time. Hi April o'neil.

April: hi anuria.

Casey: these are my friends we want to see Michelangelo.

Splinter: he's my son.

Anuria: hmm he was talking about you.

Splinter: he did what did he s...

Anuria super punch master splinter in the face as everyone except for the guards Casey and April are shocked then donnie ran to his father side

Donnie: father, are you alright.

Anuria: ( cracking her fingers) how could you do that to our master like that.

Casey and leatherhead are holding Raph and leo trying to hit anuria for hitting there father

Both: what the hell was that for.

Anuria: hmm master told me to do it when he see you. Now let's go.

Donnie: (help father get up) are you okay.

Splinter: yes I am (rubbing his cheek)

They followed anuria and the first guard then lead them in the training room they heard grunting and yelling/shouting then open the door to see mikey doing a handstand with one finger as he lifted weights with his feet ass different kind of animals including a elephant and giraffe are trying to weigh him down but it hasn't for an hour

Mikey: 199,992...199,993...199,994...199,995...199,996...199,997...199,998...199,999...200,000? Whooo sorry my animals you lost the bet sleep for 2 weeks and eat for 1 weekend (chuckles)

All the animals bow to mikey then went to there rooms to rest then mikey jumped up and caught his weights with one hand then put them with the rest of the weights big to biggest then walk over to Jarvis for a good 6 to 7 minutes as everyone except for the guards Casey and April are shocked

Anuria and Kalu: ( kneel to Mikey) Sir Integra Mikey.

Mikey: ( not looking at them) what do you want Anuria and Kalu (block Jarvis punch with his leg) don't you see your master is busy.

Jarvis:_ your strength has improvised increasing lord mikey but has your scenes is improving as well._

**_When Jarvis disappeared mikey is sensing him with his haki and ears then sense him behind him then did a backflip then dodge and did a swiftness super kick to Jarvis chest _**

All except for Anuria and Kalu: ( mouth drop) wow.

Anuria: sorry to bother you my lord but your family wants to see you.

Mikey: (sigh) let them in and you two can go back to your patrolling now.

Both: (sat up, bow down) yes our liege.

**Once they are done they disappeared and close the door behind them then donnie runs to mikey smiling and happy as Mikey is smiling as well but it turn to a frown when Jarvis got in front of him**

Donnie: mikey.!

**Once donnie reached mikey all of a sudden 2 lioness woke up and Jarvis is protecting there mikey as donnie stop and back away and hide behind leo and April**

Jarvis: that's enough right there sir..

Lions: ( growling at them)

Mikey: (calm voice) Chia Lucy and Jarvis stand down right now.

Jarvis: ( looking at mikey in shocked ) B..but sir.

**Then they see dark black and orange aura surrounded him in anger as the family is in shocked as Jarvis and the two lioness is scared when he's in angry **

Mikey:** NO JARVIS. **

Jarvis: (bow) sorry sir interga mikey.

Jarvis and the two lioness are standing by mikey left and right like bodyguards but meaner

Mikey: ( calm down) sorry about that donnie. (surprise about the hug)

Donnie: mikey we miss you so much including me.

Mikey: ( smiles ) so what are guys here for now.

Raph: we need you back in our family please.

Mikey: hmm why do i need to go back home for im fine where i am this is my home now.

Lions: ( nodded )

Jarvis: yes master.

LH: friend michelangelo. we need you back home cause the shredder is back.

Leo: we need you back to the team.

Lions: ( growling at them )

Jarvis: (chuckles evilly)

Mikey: (smirks and laughs evily)

All: (eyes widen) MIKEY. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!

Jarvis: sir you r scaring them with your laugh.

Mikey: (panting,chuckles) i'm sorry i'm sorry its just that hes alive and hes gonna be suprise to see me alive and well right jarvis. He's gonna pay what he has done to me?

Jarvis: (laughs softly) yes master midnight?..

Raph: Mikey will you join us please to get our revenge.

Donnie: so are you gonna rejoin us.

April: ( on her knees) please.

Mikey: I will unless, father apologize to me first.

Splinter : ( what!)

Raph : father please apologize to him.

Mikey: ( smirks ) well if your not gonna apologize to me you all have to leave b...


	3. Chapter 3

At mikey's hq

Mikey: well if you don't want to apologize to me you all have to leave by...

Splinter: ( run to him)

April&Casey: splinter wait

leo,donnie, raph : father please don't hurt him.

Splinter: ( hug mikey )

They were shocked that master splinter is hugging him

Mikey: ( eyes widen ) father.

Splinter: my son michelangelo. I am sorry for kicking you out of the family, and I'm sorry (tears form ) I'M SORRY YOUNG ONE I KICKED YOU OUT OF THE FAMILY, AND IM A FUCKING IDIOT AND I'VE SHOULD OF LISTEN TO YOU and I saw... I meant we saw what he did to you.

Mikey: ( eyes widen,hug him back) father.

Splinter: my son michelangelo I'm sorry.

Mikey: ( sigh,smiles ) Okay? Jarvis my satchel bag and my gloves. Where going hunting today.

Jarvis: ( bow ) yes sir my master.

Mikey: and It looks like you need some new weapons too.

Donnie: you made some where is it.

Leo: so show us mikey.

Raph: yeah mike show us.

Mikey: ( snap his fingers)

The room behind mikey opened up and see 100000 guns and weapons of each kind and got 3 bazooka then they where in shocked especially Donatello and Raphael

Donnie: how did you..

Mikey: ( winks at him) learned from the best.

Donnie: so which ones are ours.

Mikey: ( pull type the lever and it turn around ) these ladies and gentlemen are your new weapons they have your name on them. Leonardo you got two fire swords kanta comes with a fire chain and 50 seconds of special power.

Leo: ( mouth drop, took them from there stance) these are awesome.

Mikey: Raphael you got two new sais but there different it looks like Leo kanta swords it comes with dark black fire chains with a kanta knife in it and 55 seconds of special power.

Raph: ( testing them out, smirks ) this is cool.

Mikey: Donatello you have a boa staff but when you press this button it turns in to a death staff with heavy power with fire souls.

Donnie: ( hugging Mikey ) thank you.

Jarvis lioness: ( growls at Donnie)

Mikey: what did I tell you about hugging me Donatello, they are super overprotective of me.

Donnie: ( let go of him) I'm sorry its just with you gone over the years.

Mikey: ( giggles softly ) father you have this special cane that is an axe and is very powerful to take anything.

Splinter: (smirks evilly) anything my son.

Mikey: (confused) what are you looking at me like that.

Casey: ( eyes widen ) splinter don't.

Splinter: (runs at Mikey but the axe didn't budge an inch of him) wha...what?

Mikey: oh they used an program that the weapons don't hurt me, and...

All except Mikey: ARE YOU CRAZY MASTER SPLINTER.

Splinter: (sweat) i'm sorry my son.

Mikey: (Hit Splinter in the Chest) Your forgiven. Oh me, April, Casey and leatherhead you three have these and leatherhead I know you like to smash.

Lh: (smirks) thank you friend mikey. (hit his fist together with metal hands fist)

Casey: oh yeah that's what im talking about.

April have a 13 miller handgun with a 400 load of bullets ,Casey have 2 guns with 300 loads of bullets and Mikey have sinper, rifle, 267 caliber gun that has very special power and have a secret powerful power

Mikey: okay lets go.

All in usion: ( smirks evilly ) yeah.

Anuria: master midnight mikey here's your hat.

Mikey: ( look at her) thank you. (puts on the hat like the undertaker )

Splinter: are you ready my son.

Mikey: (alucard voice) Life and death of the living area of the World lets go up outside.

Then they disapppered into the shadows and went to shredder hq

Shredder: another victory for this land cheers.


End file.
